Menus for digital appliances, such as digital image capturing devices, e.g., digital cameras, are often configured by a computer and downloaded onto the digital appliance for use by the digital appliance. For example, a menu of a digital camera may be configured to have a list of potential recipients for receiving pictures taken by the camera. Each potential recipient will typically have an email address or website information associated therewith.
During operation of the camera, a user can select an intended recipient from the menu. Then, when the user connects the camera to a computer, the pictures are automatically sent as an email attachment, for example, to the email address of the intended recipient or are automatically sent to the website for viewing and/or downloading by the intended recipient.
When a potential recipient's email address or website information changes. The user can reconfigure the camera menu on the computer to update the potential recipient's email address or website information. The reconfigured camera menu is then downloaded onto the camera.
One problem with configuring or reconfiguring menus for digital appliances using a computer and downloading the menu onto the digital appliance is that users who have little or no experience with configuring menus may have trouble.